Want, Take, Have
by Fuffy Forever
Summary: Faith has been turned and has decided to act on her favourite motto...want, take, have...starting with the woman she has always lusted after...Buffy PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE TEASER ! WARNING: STORY INCLUDES: TORTURE/RAPE/BLOODPLAY/VIOLENCE/STRONG LANGUAGE! IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ... SIMPLES ! 3 HAPPY FUFFY READING 3
1. Chapter 1

_You ever wanted someone so much that you would go to any extreme to get them or just a part of them? I have. I was planning it all tonight. Tonight I would finally get the blonde slayer that had teased me for years. She had been lusting for me but would never admit it cause she was too fucking proud and little miss goodly two shoes all the time. She was going to get what she deserved tonight, she would be punished in every way possible and there would be no escape. _

_She lay there sleeping, looking so sexy as she always did, it was annoying because no matter how angry she made me I just became even more attracted to her, more aroused and wanted her more. Tonight I would finally touch her, taste her and torture her just like she had done to me all these years. I may come across as a psychotic slayer who needs locking up but I am just me. Faith. You either take me or leave me as I am. And tonight I would take what was mine. Buffy. _

_All my life I had always wanted someone to accept me, to love me and appreciate who I am. Buffy did and then things changed. Including me...when I said I was a slayer there is a kind of twist, you see a few nights ago I was attacked whilst patrolling and now I am the thing I used to slay. I am now Faith, the vampire. _

_I crept in through the window and silently made my way to the edge of her bed. I watched her sleep and smiled to myself. I could smell that vanilla and coconut scent that drove me crazy and often made me throb between my legs, this woman, this slayer, Buffy. She could turn me on without even touching me. Speaking of touching I ran my fingers down her arm causing goosebumps to shoot up her smooth skin, I then placed my hand on her neck and admired her neck, that warm neck, blood pumping away inside of her veins begging to be drank...I moved as the blonde slayer suddenly woke and turned to grab my hand but I was in control tonight, not her! I grabbed the needle inside my boot and stuck it into her neck, she didn't have a chance to speak, she just fell into my arms like butter melting. _

_Now it was time for the fun to begin..._


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She whispered as she looked down and saw herself completely naked and her arms above her head in chains. She swallowed hard and tried to think back to the last thing she remembered. Faith. In my bedroom. Sharp pain in my neck. Buffy gasped as she felt a familiar hand stroke down her back. She tried to speak but she couldn't, she had been gagged so Faith didn't have to hear her whining.

"Hey lover, was beginning to think you weren't gonna wake" Faith said with a wicked smile. Buffy tried to struggle against the chains and tried to talk but it was just muffled little noises. "Shhhh, don't ruin this moment B" Faith whispered in the blonde slayers ear and gently bit down on her ear. Buffy closed her eyes and tried to tell herself this wasn't real, she must be having one of her vivid nightmares but as soon as she opened them again there was Faith stood in front of her. The brunette was completely naked and had a psychotic look in her eyes that terrified Buffy to the core. "I'm gonna take this off twinkie, and when I do you promise to keep quiet?" Faith said placing her hand on the gag around the blonde slayers mouth.

Buffy nodded but as soon as the gag was removed she screamed. "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

Faith slapped her across the face so hard it brought tears to the helpless slayer. "Shut your pretty little mouth and listen for once" Faith snapped.

"What the hell are you playing at Faith? Have you completely lost your mind?"

Faith chuckled to herself and brought her hand up to slap Buffy again causing the blonde slayer to wince. "I said shut the fuck up and listen!" Faith ran her fingers down Buffy's face wiping away several tears from the blonde slayers cheeks and brought her fingers to her mouth. Buffy closed her eyes once again and tried to calm herself down as her breathing became more rapid. Faith slowly moved to the back of her and ran her nails down the older slayers stunning body. Buffy tensed and tried to pull on the chains again.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way B" Faith had a threatening tone to her voice.

"Bite me" Buffy spat back and turned to spit blood on the floor.

Faith roughly grabbed her jaw and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "That comes later baby, for now..." Faith placed the gag back in the blonde slayers mouth and walked towards the back of the room out of sight from Buffy. "...you shut that smart little mouth of yours and let me have some fun" Faith turned back to the blonde slayer and slapped her ass hard with a black whip. Buffy whimpered once again and bit her own tongue. Faith walked around the blonde slayer and admired every inch of her. The brunette licked her lips and brought the whip across Buffy's breasts making the blonde slayer whimper against the gag.

"I think your getting off on this, I know I am" Faith said whipping Buffy once again this time across her stomach. "Ouch, I think I left a mark...oh well something to remember me by" Faith threw the whip behind her and walked up to Buffy pressing her own naked body against the woman she had lusted after for years. Buffy's eyes widened as the brunette ran her hands down the blonde slayers breasts and digging her nails into her skin leaving deep marks. "You bleed so easily blondie, that's no fun but then again..." Faith ran her tongue down the scratch marks and lapped up the blood. "...maybe it is...for me" Faith smiled and pulled the gag away from the blonde slayers mouth. "I think I wanna hear you scream B!"

Buffy whimpered. "Please Faith, stop this! Please! Why are you doing this to me? What the hell is going on? What happened to you?"

Faith placed her hand over Buffy's mouth. "Shhhhh, all good things come to those who wait and all your questions will be answered in time...but for now,,,," Faith ran her hand in between the blonde slayers legs pushing them apart. "...lets have some real fun!" Buffy tried kicking out but she was too weak after the drug Faith had injected her with.

"NO! Faith! Stop! GET OFF ME! FAITH! NO!"

Faith giggled as the blonde slayer struggled. "You know you want this B, you have always wanted this! Me and you! Stop lying to yourself and let me inside!" Faith raised her eyes brows as she said the last three words. Buffy ignored her and attempted to head butt Faith but the brunette was too quick and grabbed the blonde slayer by the back of her hair making her cry out. "I guess we are gonna have to do this the hard way huh?" Faith whimpered.

Buffy whimpered as Faith pushed two fingers inside of her and bit down hard on her neck but this wasn't any normal bite! Faith had sunk her fangs into the blonde slayer and began to drink deep from her neck.

Buffy screamed from the pain and everything around her went black...


	3. Chapter 3

Faith eventually pulled away from Buffy's tender neck and licked her lips. She slapped Buffy across the face but the blonde slayer was too weak to respond. "Aw come on B...your not getting tired are you baby?" Faith still had her fingers inside of the blonde slayer and began thrusting even harder, Buffy whimpered as she could feel herself becoming turned on but she was trying to fight it. This was wrong, she was practically being raped and tortured by Faith but she couldn't help but be aroused by the feel of the brunette inside of her. Faith smiled as Buffy turned her gaze away from hers and tried to kick out again. "Now, I thought you learnt your lesson or maybe you want me to remind you" Faith said running her fingers over the two holes in Buffy's neck that she had made when she fed off her.

Buffy swallowed hard and managed to speak. "Please Faith, Stop!"

Faith removed her hand from in between Buffy's legs and nodded. She didn't say anything, she made her to the back of the room once again. The blonde slayer tried to tried to turn her head but couldn't move without crying out from the pain in her neck. Buffy gasped as she felt Faith creep up behind her and whimper in her ear. "I think you will find I give the orders around here B!"

Buffy couldn't think straight she was in too much shock and pain so replied back to Faith with "Your a vampire?"

Faith licked a little bit of blood from were she had bitten the blonde slayer previously. "No shit B! And there was me thinking I just got a new craving for blood for no reason!" Faith snapped.

"I...I'm sorry" Buffy said as she chocked back tears.

Faith slapped her hard on the ass with her hand making the older slayer wince. "Sorry? That's funny coming from you!" Faith gently ran a piece of sharp glass over Buffy's naked body causing the blonde slayer to jerk slightly.

"Faith...please...tell me why your doing this! Maybe I can help you...you don't need to do this!"

Faith walked around to the front of the wining slayer once again and punched her in the face. "Shut up! I need to do exactly this...you tortured me for years and now I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine"

Buffy felt several tears run down her face. "Your not her, the Faith I knew wouldn't do this to me! The Faith I knew..."

Faith grabbed the blonde slayer by the throat and placed the piece of glass against her breasts. "You didn't get to know me blondie, too busy with soul boy to give a fuck about me, too wrapped up in your own little world and not letting me in! Hating that my life is so different to yours and it tempts you because it could have been yours if your weren't such a goody two shoes! You know nothing about me B! Nothing!"

Faith released her grip of Buffy and the blonde slayer gasped as she tried to get her breath back. "I do know one thing" Buffy said.

"What's that lover?" Faith replied.

"Your nothing! Your just a demon that has took over Faith's body! You may have the memories of her but..." Buffy was cut off as Faith vamped and grabbed the back of her head and bit down on the blonde slayer's ear.

"I think I prefer it when your not talking!" Faith spat and placed the gag back into Buffy's mouth. Several more tears ran down the blonde slayers cheeks. Faith noticed and ran her tongue up one of the older slayer's cheeks tasting her tears. "You think that's gonna make you cry..." Faith dropped down to her knees and grabbed a pair of shackles placing them around Buffy's ankles. She then kissed around the blonde slayer's stomach and hips before placing the sharp piece of glass on the skin. "...Wonder what this will make you do" Faith whispered as she dug the piece of glass into Buffy's skin above her hip bone.

The blonde slayer screamed against the gag and pulled as hard as she could on the chains binding her arms and legs but it was no use. Faith smiled as she continued to cut into Buffy's skin. Buffy felt herself becoming faint as she continued to scream and beg for Faith to stop. "Almost done baby" Faith said as she continued with her artwork.

Buffy managed to push the gag from her mouth with her tongue and teeth. "AHHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS! I NEED...AHHHHHH!

Faith threw the piece of glass to the floor and licked the blood trickling down Buffy's legs but she ignored the fact that Buffy had removed the gag and continued working her mouth up and down the blonde slayers thighs and eventually pushed her legs apart, kissing and teasing Buffy's centre. Buffy bit her lip and tensed as she felt the feel of Faith's tongue tease her. Buffy threw her head back and enjoyed the feeling for several moments and began fantasising. Thinking back to her and Faith, bonding together, the flirting and how much sexual tension they had between them. Buffy got so lost in her thoughts she began to believe they were real and it was actually Faith with her tongue inside of the blonde slayer. Before Buffy even realised it she could feel herself wanting to climax. "NO! Stop! Faith! Please don't make me..." Buffy shuddered as she felt pleasure consume over her and she reached orgasm,

Faith licked her lips and kissed back up the blonde slayer's lips which were quivering. Faith smiled. "Give us a kiss" she whimpered and forced her tongue inside of Buffy's mouth who tried to struggle as much as possible but Faith was too overpowering and Buffy gave into sweet cinnamon kisses.

Faith pulled away and licked her lips. "See that wasn't so bad was it? Considering it was your first one"

Faith looked down to where she had been cutting the slayer with the glass.

Buffy's eyes widened as she looked down and saw the word FAITH written in cuts...


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy swallowed back tears from the pain and turned her gaze away from the brunette. Faith smiled and licked her lips as she looked up and down at the blonde slayer. Her body was magnificent. It was perfect from head to toe and it began to drive Faith crazy as she thought to back to the taste of the blonde slayer's blood. The brunette walked back over to Buffy and slapped her hard across the face. "Come on lover, stay with me. I haven't finished with you quite yet" Faith whispered running her tongue down the whimpering slayer, from her neck to her breasts. The brunette stopped and circled her tongue around the blonde slayer's nipples making Buffy gasp slightly which turned into a cry as Faith vamped and sank her fangs into the blonde slayer once again but for longer. Buffy felt herself passing out and this time she didn't think she was going to wake.

Faith eventually pulled away and licked her lips. She frowned as she looked up to see Buffy had her eyes shut and her breathing was rapid. Faith walked away and brought a drink of water over to the tortured slayer but she didn't offer it to Buffy she threw the water in her face causing the blonde slayer to jump slightly. "You know what B, I wish things didn't have to be like this but you have to choose the hard way, you have to bottle things up and not tell me what you really want, what you crave...what you need..." As Faith spoke she pushed her body against Buffy's and began grinding against her. "I could always see it in your eyes, the lust, the need for hot wild sex and I'm not talking about your usual hetro sex that your used to, I'm talking about hot slayer fucking with no one else but yours truly..." The brunette kept her body pressed against the blonde, however she made her way around to the back of her causing Buffy to feel even more nervous.

As the brunette spoke her breath caressed the blonde slayer's neck and back causing her to gasp as she felt herself becoming aroused once again. "Please...stop..I...I know your angry and I'm sorry for what has happened to you but..." Faith grabbed the back of the Buffy's hair and pulled her back causing the blonde slayer to yelp.

"I think I like it better when I'm talking...Now where were we? Oh yeah! Hot sex with me. You couldn't just give in to what you wanted could you? You had to torture me and carry on with your innocent flirting and joking whilst I just fell even harder for you...well guess what Twinkie?..." Faith wrapped her fingers around Buffy's throat and gripped her hard. "...No more games...no more torture..well not for me anyway...as for you..." Faith dug her nails hard into the blonde slayer's neck casing her to bleed slightly. "...Not so much...I will finally get what I have always wanted and what you were too afraid to give into..."

"Your not her!" Buffy spat and threw her head back knocking the brunette backwards. "Your not Faith, your a demon! Faith is dead and you are just something that occupies her body! Your nothing...Your not the woman I once knew and loved..." Buffy wasn't aware of what the brunette was doing behind her but she stopped talking before Faith shut her up for good.

"You loved me?" Faith asked. She was now standing right behind the blonde slayer and between her legs was a ten inch strap on that Buffy wasn't aware of.

"I...I loved her not you..."

"Oh yeah? Well lets see if you can love me now huh?" Faith replied pulling the blonde slayers legs apart and forcing her way inside of the unwilling slayer. Buffy tried to scream but no sound came out as her mouth was covered with Faith's hand and the brunette once again sank her fangs into the blonde slayers neck drinking deep as she fucked the woman of her dreams.

Buffy's muffled screams turned the brunette on even more and she began to fuck the blonde slayer faster and harder as she drained the life from her. As the blood ran down Faith's throat her senses were heightened including the sound of Buffy's heartbeat which was beginning to slow down. The brunette smiled as she lifted her lips from the blonde slayers tender neck and made a deep cut in her own neck with a fingernail drawing blood from her veins. Before the blonde slayer could make another sound Faith turned the blonde slayers lips to her neck.

"Drink!" Faith commanded.

Buffy whimpered and shook her head attempting to pull herself away but the brunette forced her lips to her neck and pushed herself deeper inside of the blonde slayer who eventually gave in and began to drink from Faith. She winced as the awful taste of blood hit the back of her throat, her heartbeat began to slow right down and her body no longer felt like her own. Faith moaned as she enjoyed the sensation of Buffy drinking from her and as her hands ran down the blonde slayers body as she continued fucking her the brunette realised that the blonde slayer was no longer breathing.

Buffy suddenly kissed the brunette hard forcing her tongue into the other slayers mouth, Faith moaned against the kiss and as she ran her hand over the blonde slayer's neck, she felt something different.

No pulse. Buffy had gone...


End file.
